


Peter With A B (Who Isn't Afraid of Insects)

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Wade thinks he's gotten to be close with Peter, but they still haven't hung out outside of school, and Wade's starting to think it's all one-sided.





	Peter With A B (Who Isn't Afraid of Insects)

**Author's Note:**

> it's abt fuckin' time i published this bad boi!! i've had most of it written for a good long while. like since january lmao. 
> 
> this is totally based off a life exp! nd why i came up with in january! bc my best friend finally came ovr!

It’s . . . hard for Wade to make friends. They’re often intimidated by his stature or disgusted by his appearance, and anyway, he tends to shy away from social interactions ~~(mostly because of the scars)~~. He doesn’t _know_ know many of his peers, and those he knows are usually just school friends, aka people he only talks to within the confines of the school building, aka also people he doesn’t really _know_ know. Otherwise, they never hang out. And it stays pretty much like that until his junior year. 

In his junior year, he takes a math class that has a couple of underclassmen. There’s this one freshman named Peter who gets seated next to him. He’s really cute and Wade knows immediately he wants to be his friend. It’s not likely to happen, but a guy can dream. The class itself starts out pretty easy, with a review of some topics and concepts from last year. The teacher seems kind of intimidating, but then again, that could just be because Wade doesn’t give a fuck about math and will probably do bad, and as such, is anticipating her disappointment in advance. That’s usually how it is. 

So the class is set up like this: they turn in homework, do a warm up, check with their desk partner, check as a class, get their homework back, check the homework, have the lesson, get the homework for the day, and leave. And it’s all fine and dandy, except Wade. Hates. Math. Ergo he doesn’t give it his all, ergo he struggles. It’s apparent when he gets the warm up one day and doesn’t understand how to do it. A peek over at Peter’s desk tells him Peter has no trouble at all. 

“Okay class, check the warm up with your partners first.” The teacher’s still checking that they’ve done their homework. Wade _does_ actually do his homework. Kind of. He definitely half-asses (or three-quarters-asses might be more accurate) it, but he still turns it in pretty much every day. 

“Hey Wade, are you done with the warm up?” Notice that he _knows Wade by name_. Well, okay. He kinda has to seeing as they’ve been desk partners for like, at least a month now and have to talk to each other, but still. He knows Wade’s name. _And_ he’s never seemed to treat him differently because of the scars or his height or his build. It’s kind of cool and kind of rare which makes it kind of sad. Weasel, who’s been his friend for like, ever, is kind of a really big dick about the scars, always coming up with a new, crude way to describe them. And Bob. Bob kind of majourly worships him, and Wade’s not really about that at all. It’s weird. Peter’s kind of a nice middle, or something. He’s not overly mean, and he’s not overly, kinda creepily idolising him. But again, back to the point. Fuck! 

“Uhh no.”

“Oh. That’s okay. Do you need help?”

“Yeah, actually.” And he helps him. Just like that. 

It turns into A Thing after that. Wade usually needs help, and Peter helps him. Wade had thought that Peter would get tired of it, but he hasn’t. If anything, they’ve actually gotten closer. Wade’s also noticed that Peter usually has stuff that looks more complex out on his desk. 

“Hey, Pete?” Wade asks one day before the lesson starts.

“Yeah?” 

“What, um, what are those papers you always have on your desk? They don’t look like what we’re learning.” 

“Oh, these?” Peter slides the papers closer to Wade.

“Yeah.” 

“They’re just, like, extra work. I do it when I get bored, which is a lot.” 

“Wow. You, like, don’t even need to be in this class, do you? You could be in like, a college course or some shit, I bet. What are you even doing here?” Peter laughs.

“I was sent here to help you,” Peter says in a wizard-y voice, smiling. “Nah. My aunt doesn’t really have the money for me to take a college course. I’d rather her save it for when I attend college full time.” 

“Ahh,” Wade says understandingly. For lack of something better to do, he goes on his phone to his youtube watch later, where he’s kind of got a stockpile of vine comps going on, and plugs in his headphones after choosing one. He holds his phone with his hand resting on the desk. He’s heard enough reminders about phones ruining/worsening eyesight. 

“Dude, is that a vine comp?” Peter asks excitedly, peering over at his phone. Wade pauses the video and takes out an earbud. 

“You fuckin’ bet it is. Want an earbud?” 

“Oh, hell yeah.” Wade hands Peter the left earbud and starts the video over. He’d only watched one or two anyway. 

They end up exchanging phone numbers that day under the guise of exchanging vine comps. Wade’s still kind of awed that Peter would want his number. And so it progresses. 

It gets to the point where (and honestly, he feels like this is so fucking stupid but) he wants Peter around, like, all the time. Like, he’ll be doing something at home and suddenly miss Peter. And it feels _so_ super stupid to think that. Peter’s just someone from math class. But he’s also so inexplicably, undoubtedly _not_ just “someone”. Not to Wade, at least. 

One day at lunch, Weasel notices Wade smiling at his phone. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” 

“My friend sent me a funny post.” Weasel gawks at him.

“You have friends other than me and Bob?”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Wade says with no real heat behind his words.

“What’s your new friend like?”

“His name’s Peter, he’s really smart, and he likes vine comps.”

“And what about looks-wise?” Wade looks through Peter’s instagram (because he has that too now) for a picture and shows it to Weasel. 

“Huh. Very forgettable face.”

“Beg to differ, but okay.”

Wade starts thinking about having Peter over. The more he thinks about it, the more he considers it as a real possibility. Surely they could find something to do together. And also, it’s not about actively doing something; to him, it’s more about just spending time with Peter. So he asks through text. 

**wade**  
hey pete?  
wld u evr wna come ovr to like hang out sometime  
?

**Beter**  
ya dude I’d love tht

**wade**  
sweet  
!!!

_**Beter** liked a message_

Of course, the first few times it’s because he doesn’t assign a date that they don’t meet up. But after, Peter cleverly finds a way to let it drop. Everytime. And Wade’s not the type of person who can ask after something more than once. He can ask about meeting up different days, but he just. Can’t bring himself to bother Peter to ask for confirmation, or to make sure he asked his aunt, or to make sure he’s free. Especially not when his own dad likes to confirm his fears. 

See, there’s like. No way someone like Peter would _ac_ tually want and like to be friends with someone like Wade. Wade’s a fucking mess. Peter’s a little bit of a mess, but at least he’s smart. At least he doesn’t look like Wade. At least he seems to have his shit together. And obviously, Wade’s dad knows. Wade’s dad makes sure _he_ knows. Wade’s dad makes sure to be the voice of Wade’s deepest fears and insecurities (and reason??). 

“Maybe I should invite him over,” Wade muses quietly to himself. Or intends to, anway. It’s really a mistake to say it aloud and he’s not sure why he did. 

“Wade, are you talking about Peter? He’s turned you down a _lot_. Maybe he doesn’t wanna hang out with you. I’m just saying,” his dad butts in. Like, literally he can’t stay in his lane for one fucking second when it comes to Wade’s feelings. 

And while Wade _knows_ that he and Peter hang out when they can at school and exchange memes all the time, he also knows that people can be really good actors. People like Peter can take immense pity on him and pretend to be his friend but only at school. He just wants a way to tell Peter without making him feel bad that it’s okay if he doesn’t wanna hang out with Wade. He gets it. No one ever actually wants to hang out with him. 

But he carries on like it doesn’t eat away at him. Like he doesn’t hear his dad’s words all the time. And he’s a really good actor, if he does say so himself. No one ever suspects a thing. But maybe no one gives a fuck. Sometimes, he even fools himself. When he’s with Peter, he can almost forget that Peter probably doesn’t like him. And then he gets the text.

**wade**  
ur the kind of person who can spell iridosiclytis  
iridosciklytis  
iridosiclytus  
supercalifragi-whtevr tf tht word is

**Beter**  
ur the kind of person who wld propose a third option to shitting or getting off the pot  
hey wade

**wade**  
yeah?

**Beter**  
can/do u wna come ovr tmr nite after school?  
there’s some thngs i’ve been wanting to tell u nd i promise i rly do promise it’s nothing bad (hopefully)  
nd it’s just easier to expln in person

“Dad? Can I go over to Peter’s tomorrow?”

“Wow, _fi_ nally. Do you need a ride?” 

“No,” Wade says tightly. “I can take the subway.” 

He goes back to his own room and it’s not until then that it hits him. Peter had wanted to tell him something. Is it bad? Peter had _pro_ mised it wasn’t bad, but it could still be bad. Of course, it could be good, but from past experience, it’s probably bad. It’s pretty much always been bad. 

**wade**  
uh my dad said yeah

**Beter**  
awesome!  
i can’t wait! :)

**wade**  
yeah (:

Sweet sweet sweet. Totally sweet. He’s totally not freaking out. _Def_ initely not freaking out. Definitely just excited. Just excited. He gets ready for bed and tries not to freak out too much. 

The next day, Peter seems more restless in math as usual. Wade can’t blame him; he is too. They’re both jiggling their leg under their desks almost the whole hour. Peter’s nibbling on his pen cap too. Wade elbows him.

“Disgusting,” Wade teases quietly so only Peter hears it. Peter looks at him, startled, then takes the pen out and grins. 

“Shut up,” is his response. But he keeps the pen out of his mouth the rest of the hour. Wade knows he doesn’t really like that particular habit of his, says the pen cap tastes like garbage. 

Around lunchtime, he gets another text from Peter. He wonders if their hang-out is cancelled. It takes him a few minutes to work up the nerve to check his phone. 

**Beter**  
oh shit i forgot to tell u this lmao but meet me at my locker after school we’ll take the subway together  
u remember where it is right?

**wade**  
ye

**Beter**  
aight cool cool see u then

**wade**  
see u then

He’s walked around the school before first hour plenty of times, and often that’s with Peter, making stops at their lockers before continuing. 

When sixth hour finally ends, he heads for his locker as fast as he can, then for Peter’s. He gets to Peter as he closes his locker. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey,” Wade echoes back a bit breathlessly. Peter laughs. 

“Did you run here?”

“Might as well’ve, yeah.” Peter laughs again, and Wade smiles. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

On the subway, they manage to land seats, but of course, they’re kind of squished. At least Peter’s other side is the partition thing. Wade feels oddly protective over him, watching carefully to make sure people aren’t touching Peter if they don’t have to. Peter gives Wade his left earbud and they listen to one of Peter’s playlists for the duration of the ride. 

At their stop, Peter taps his thigh and he gets up, handing Peter back the earbud. Peter takes his hand so they don’t lose each other in the hustle bustle and doesn’t let go again ‘til they’re at his apartment building. Wade finds Peter’s hand in his a comforting weight. They take the stairs up and Peter lets them in his apartment. There’s a few pairs of shoes at the door, so Wade takes his off. He feels more comfortable that way anyway. 

“Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink? We have cup noodles.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll take the noodles. Where should I put my stuff?” 

“Oh, I’ll show you to my room. You can just stash your shit there.” So Wade leaves his backpack and coat there and follows Peter back to the kitchen, where Peter fills the two cup noodles up with hot water. Wade leans on the island. When it’s ready, Peter gets two forks and they sit down to eat.

“Are you ever concerned about the shade of yellow it is?” Wade asks. Peter snorts. “Y’know? Like, when you peel back the lid-thingy, there’s a very very shady shade - ha, shady shade - of yellow.”

“I just try not to think about it.”

“Good thinking.”

They go to Peter’s room when they’re done, Peter bringing along two glasses of water that he sets on his desk. Wade takes it all in, the messy-and-neat clutter on the desk, the pictures ~~(hung up on the wall for the world to see)~~ in an artsy collage above the desk, the made bed. 

“You can take a closer look at the pictures, if you want,” Peter says. Wade does, and Peter follows. There’s pictures of Peter and who Wade presumes is his aunt, Peter and his lowerclassmen friends, and very aesthetic shots of various places and things. 

“Damn, you take really good pictures.”

“Thanks! My aunt got me a Polaroid camera for my birthday, so I figured I’d make good use of it.”

“I’ve lowkey always wanted a Polaroid camera,” Wade admits. 

“Do you wanna use mine? I can teach you how to use it.”

Really?”

“Of course! I’ll get it for you.”

“Thanks!” Peter opens one of his desk drawers, grabbing his camera, and explains to Wade how to use it. 

“Hey Pete,” Wade says, holding up the camera.

“Yeah?”

“Look at this graaaph,” he sings. Peter starts laughing and Wade takes the picture. 

“Here, give it to me, Wade,” Peter says, motioning for the picture. Wade gives it to him and he takes out a Sharpie and starts writing something on the bottom. “Done!” Wade takes it and sees Peter’s written the date, along with a “Baby’s 1st time taking a Polaroid pic”. 

“Do you like it?” Peter asks cheekily. 

“It’s perfect,” Wade declares. “Not clickbait: I capture a real live angel on film!” Peter poses and they start laughing. 

“Here, wait, let’s take a picture together for my wall. I put pictures of all my faves there.” 

“Aww, I’m one of your faves?” Wade asks, touched. 

“‘Course. Duh. Now come closer so that we’re both actually in the picture.” 

“Wait. _I_ should take it. My arm’s longer.” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Peter hands the camera over to Wade, who takes the picture, and they wait for it to develop. 

“Can we take another picture? I want one too.”

“Sure,” Peter says agreeably. So Wade takes another picture and Peter writes the date on the bottom of both of them. Wade takes his picture of Peter and their picture together and places them in his wallet. 

“Hey, you know what I’ve been in the mood for?”

“What?”

“Minecraft. Wanna play?” Wade laughs and Peter pouts. “I’m serious.”

“I know, I know. I’ll play, of course. It just . . . the delivery was _so_ fucking funny and you sounded like a fucking _meme_.” 

“Okay, it _did_ seem like a meme,” Peter relents, “but that was still a _rude_ first reaction, the fuck? Laughing? I’m just trying to be a good friend here.” 

“Then whip out your fucking phone, nerdboy. Let’s get to craftin’ _mines_ ,” Wade says, shooting finger guns. They start cracking up. 

“Hop up on the bed, big boy,” Peter says. He scoots in so that he’s closer to the wall and Wade gets on, mirroring Peter’s position and lying on his stomach. 

Peter, as it turns out, is very much the kind of player that freaks out when there’s monsters around. Wade realises this when night starts falling and they still haven’t finished building their shelter. The first creeper pops up and Peter starts screaming. Wade, on the other hand, is calm and collected. He must admit he has those moments where he gasps when a monster gets close, but he’s nowhere as bad as Peter. It’s really funny, honestly. Peter says things like “WADE FUCKING BUILD FASTER HURRY THE FUCK UP FUUUUCK” and “FUCK WADE THEY’RE COMING THEY’RE COMING OH MY GOD THEY’RE RIGHT BEHIND ME” and “WADE DON’T LET THAT CREEPER BLOW UP NO NO NO IT’S GONNA RUIN OUR HOUSE”. It’s also really fun. Before he knows it, it’s 8:00. 

“Shit,” Peter mutters. 

“What happened? It’s not even night right now,” Wade responds, amused. 

“No, it’s not that. I . . . okay you know how I’m like, always blowing you off when you wanna hang out? And it’s not like, one-sided at all, like I also really wanna hang out with you after school too. Don’t laugh, okay? Because I don’t think it’s possible to not do this awkwardly, but . . . I’m Spider-Man. I’m Spider-Man and that’s why I can’t hang out, because I’m usually out saving the citizens, and all that. Surprise!” Peter does awkward jazz hands and Wade’s brain feels broken. 

“Like, deadass? No shit?” The questions, though, are less because he doesn’t believe that Peter’s Spider-Man, and more because he can’t believe someone who is literally Spider-Man would wanna be his friend. 

“Deadass. No shit. Here, watch.” Peter climbs up the wall and onto the ceiling. 

“Damn,” Wade breathes. “So do you . . . make the webs?”

“Yeah! I - wait, what do you mean by ‘make the webs’, exactly?”

“Like, do they . . . come from your body?” 

“Oh _fuck_ no, what the fuck? No, I’m not a _literal spider_. No. I make them, like, scientifically with formulas.” Peter seems a bit mortified by the idea of being partially spider, and it embarasses Wade and makes him feel a bit stupid. 

“Actually, all those times you looked over at my desk and saw me doing way advanced math, it was spider-related. I have web shooters, if you wanna see them.” 

“Sure.” So Peter takes them out of his closet and puts them on. He demonstrates them to Wade. It also blows Wade’s mind to know that he knows someone who can make shit like that. Like, it’s totally wild. 

“I’d offer to teach you, but I don’t wanna risk anyone knowing who you or I am. I _can_ offer to take you home using them though, if you want.” 

“Uh, shit. Wow. Yeah. Yeah that’d be the dopest shit ever. Wow.”

“Yeet!” Peter’s beaming, and Wade smiles too. 

“Alright, Mr. Man. Let’s get goin’?” 

“Your wish is my command.” Peter bows down and they laugh. Wade packs up his stuff while Wade gets suited up, and then they’re off. 

Being in the air is exhilarating. Peter chases that feeling of falling, and sometimes Wade swears they’re gonna go splat, but Peter gets them going again. He wonders how long it took Peter to get a hang of this. Wow, no pun intended. Peter drops Wade off on the roof of his building, and the night comes to an end. 

“It was real fun tonight,” Wade says with a soft smile. 

“Yeah, ditto. Come over again soon, okay?” They hug, and Peter’s off. 

Wade goes to bed that night with his heart full, happier than he’s been in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. best friend if ur rding this i'm embarrassed which is why i'm not making a post abt it on my insta. these are all my guts nd feelings honest and raw. i wuv u more than words can say. (the dad nd weasel are my mom basically. don't listen to them. i think ur beautiful. also i hv nd had faith in u. ik how busy we get as students nd also mentally-wise nd i nvr faulted u for how long it took us to get togheter. speaking of, i'm planning to do tht again nxt wk since i hv """spring break"""??)
> 
> 2\. i'm feeling in a more love-y mood bc i've been listening (nd still am) to salut d'amour op 12 by edward elgar on repeat since i started writing the ending of Beter Barker, my name for this fic in docs. it's all bc i finally finished the adventure zone balance which u shld totally listen to!! i'll warn ya, it might seem v funny nd lighthearted but it's not always like tht like the end esp, stolen century nd beyond, was a total cry fest for me. there's a lot to do w found fam which is so v important to me?? i can't wait til i find mine.
> 
> 3\. i feel like i had more notes but.
> 
> 4\. oh yeah the minecraft thng my sister used to totally freak out to tht degree. she doesn't, now, i found out recently during our wk of snow days w school for me only hppning on tues nd maybe friday??? can't remember exactly. i freak out when monsters are near but most of it is internally. i just think it's a rly funny mental img to hv tht be peter.
> 
> 5\. i was originally gna wait til i finished my arts for this but like. yoosh. it's part of why this took so long to finish was bc i was overwhelmed a bit. but ya i had art ideas nd they've been sketches for a long while. omg they're pt of the reason i stopped the art journal thng if u follow my artstagram i'm p sure. but if i do finish them u can be sure i'll post a new chp of this w links to my tumblr nd/or insta posts w them. 
> 
> 6\. i hv a playlist for this! it started out w two songs nd turned into songs they'd listen to in the train scene. wow. v aesthetic. much chill. https://open.spotify.com/user/stephiexmas/playlist/7495ovIm4fuiH1zOFI1fx8?si=hKo8bFM4QIOFvSS4iw1tQQ if i finish the art tht i wanted to make for the cover of this (the train scene) i'll post a link to this again in the chp! 
> 
> 7\. i think thts all! thanks for dropping by. here's wht u might be able to look forward to: i wna write some the good place (tgp) stuff nd i wna write some the adventure zone balance (tazb) nd i wna finish some dead poets society (dps) stuff nd mayhap some into the spiderverse (itsv) nd i esp wna write more wlw ships bc i def hv them but don't pay them enough attn, as my focus has been spideypool for so long just bc of how much i relate to them. but yeah. thanks for dropping by! :^) if u liked it, u shld (well not shld not if u don't wna) comment bc comments make me so super happy nd even more so than kudos make me feel heard!


End file.
